


Tied To You

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean flirts with a waitress, and ends up flirting with danger knowing his boyfriend is possessive and will eagerly make him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied To You

**Author's Note:**

> For justacasgirl on tumblr <3

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” The words are followed by a harsh clap as the palm of Castiel’s hand strikes his ass. Dean’s back arches and he lets out a low keening noise, unable to do anything but wriggle in his Master’s lap under the assault. His arms are bound behind his back, leaving him completely at the angel’s will, legs spread by a bar clasped around his ankles.

“Y-yes sir...” His voice trembles as much as he is right now, eyes closed and breathing harsh. His nipples are hard and raw from rubbing against the harsh cloth of Cas’ pants, cock aching from being so hard.

It did not help that before this his Master had slid a ring around both his cock and balls, keeping him from coming before he was allowed to.

“And why is that, pet?” Lube covered fingers tease his hole, the coolness of the silicone lubricant making him shudder. It is too much for his warm skin but he does not complain. He never does.

“B-because I broke the rules, sir.” Dean licks his lips, closing his eyes, remembering just what it was he did. The thrill of knowing just what his Master would do later, the dark look in Castiel’s eyes as he watched. “I...I flirted with the girl at the bar, I kissed her. Let her touch me...” he is breathing hard now, just thinking of it pushing him to the edge. He had almost come in his pants while doing it, knowing Cas was possessive with him. That it would enrage his Master, and he was right.

Just feeling the collar Cas kept around his neck - made invisible only by his Master’s magic - tighten in warning had Dean ready to shoot. The same collar his Master had lovingly set around his neck the night they finally took their relationship to the same level.

_“Are you sure you want this, Dean? You can back out at any point.”_

_“I do Cas, just get on with it.”_

_“You know what I will expect of you? Especially in private?”_

_“I do.”_

_“That you can end it at any time you want?”_

_“Damnit, I do Cas, we’ve been over this.”_

_“What’s the safety word?”_

_“Detroit.”_

_“And if I have you gagged?”_

_“Snap three times.”_

_“Should you be both gagged and bound so you can do neither?”_

_“Make a muffled noise, three times in a row, in quick succession.”_

_“Good.”_

The feeling of a hand connecting with his entrance harshly and the resounding clap in the room brings Dean back to reality, tensing and crying out. That was completely unexpected and he tries to strain himself to look over his shoulder in question.

“I asked you if it was worth it. If it was worth it encouraging my wrath like this. Teasing me, right before my eyes, acting like some common whore.” He can barely see Cas’ enraged eyes on him out of the corner of his own, but what he can see looks so hot.

Licking his lips slowly he nods before remembering his Master expects him to reply. “Yes...yes sir. I’m very sorry, sir.” He hangs his head, heart beating rapidly in his chest, even if his body was singing with how good it felt.

Another strike landed on the skin of his entrance and he could not help arching and stretching his legs under the assault. They both knew Dean was enjoying it too much. The feel of the panty hose on his legs, the garter pulled tight, how Cas pushed his panties out of the way, leaving them on to cradle Dean’s cock as the angel worked his hole. Both of them enjoyed this all too much, and even when he was supposed to be punished this was more just a way for them to both relieve tension.

For Dean to give himself over completely to his Master, become just ‘Pet’ for a little while instead of the hunter with too many worries on his shoulders.

“You get too much joy from pushing my buttons,” a particularly hard strike reddened the back of one thigh, “pet.”

He cried out in response to the slap, legs lensing for a moment before he went limp again, shaking. Cas was pushing him, he knew it but he would not bend. Not right now. This was not one of those nights where he wanted his limits pushed. He wanted to just enjoy the feeling of being at Cas’ mercy.

Two fingers were inside of him now, Cas’ other hand keeping the panties from falling back into place as he worked his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole. Wriggling them around and pressing along the walls inside of him. At one point he bent them towards the front of Dean’s body and it had the hunter’s eyes blown wide, bending and twisting as he cried again with pleasure.

He knew just what Cas had found, the angel knew his body well enough to hit it multiple times, but it always surprised him.

Now the dick was gently massaging that spot leaving Dean a writhing and sobbing mess in his lap. The other hand coming down harshly on his pets ass, massaging it fondly as Dean bucked against Cas’ thigh. He needed release but it would not come, he was completely unsatisfied, grinding more and more and letting out a whine as the fingers were pulled free.

Instead it was replaced by the other hand which searched for the same spot, rubbing against it as his now free hand spanked Dean. His ass and thighs were hot and red, his hole spread wide and almost swollen, begging for attention.

The amount of attention his prostate was getting, combined with the friction of grinding against Cas’ thigh had Dean ogasming with out ejaculating.

Once he had fallen limp onto his Master, Cas took it into his power to spread Dean’s cheeks with both hands, tongue prodding at his pets entrance. Teasing and tasting him, earning the angel a low whine of protest. His pet was too sensitive now, on edge and still hard, wriggling to be free but Castiel would have none of that.

No he was going to take his time. one hand slipping under his charges body to tease and tug at a nipple. Dean’s head hung limp as he sobbed low in his throat, his body on fire with pleasure mixed with pain, Cas’ fingers dancing along him. The wetness around his loosened hole only making it worse.

He would beg Cas, plead with him but he knew that if he spoke out of line he would be punished, or worse left there unsated. The angel had enough toys to leave him writhing on the bed in agony and ecstasy for hours untouched. This was only a basic punishment, Cas reminding Dean who he belonged to. Just who he served.

With no warning he was pushed to his feet, Cas standing before him, their eyes looking into one another. He expected to be pushed to his knees, having to service Castiel’s cock, especially when the angel worked his belt buckle open. Shrugging out of the dress shirt and slacks until he was more naked than Dean.

Instead the angel hooked a finger in the loop on Dean’s collar, pulling him in close and kissing him rough and needy. Sucking at Dean’s tongue as the Pet moaned into his mouth, eyes falling closed. The other hand palmed at the hunter’s cock through the satin, thumb stroking the head gently, spreading the pearlescent precome around.

Dean could only buck into the hand, whining low in his throat.

“Does my pet wish to suck on me? Get me nice and ready for him?”

A quick nod was given in answer followed by a hoarse, “yes, please.”

Castiel knelt before his pet, unshackling him from the spreader bar before easing him down onto his knees before the angel. Within seconds the hunter was pressing his face into the others groin, taking his cock deep into his throat. His nose was rubbing in the coarse curls of Cas’ pubic hair, breathing in deep as he moaned. The feeling of being this full was intoxicating. He loved the smell and taste of his Master. Needed it like he needed the very air he breathed.

Fingers in his hair was enough to urge him to pull back, dragging his tongue along the shaft, tracing the veins as he looked up at Cas through his eyelashes. He was putting on a show and the angel had front row seats.

Sucking at the head, he nibbled at the foreskin, humming as he hooded his eyes contently. His arms were still bound, leaving him with only his mouth to show Cas just how much he worshipped the others body. How much he loved and needed him. Appreciated just what he did.

In one swoop he took Cas in again, humming and grinning around the girth as Cas grunted. He was always quiet, any moment Dean could get a noise from him was a success in his mind.

He came back off Cas’ cock with a wet pop, saliva and precome connecting his lips to the glistening head of the angels cock.

Then he was pulled to his feet, only momentarily missing the angels cock as he is thrown on the motel bed. Cas rolls him over, but it’s only to undo the bindings holding his arms at his back.

It leaves Dean staring at Cas questioningly when he is finally on his back again, staring into the deep blue of his Master’s eyes. “I’ve another way of showing you that you are mine. You will see soon enough. For now, I think I’ll enjoy you marking me up.” He’s left open mouthed, thighs spread as Cas settles between them, cock head pushing at Dean’s well lubed entrance. “My kitten has claws after all, you like to remind me of that often enough.”

His cheeks redden at that, squirming as he briefly looks down between them, trying not to press into Cas. He does not want to speed things up and end up punished instead. Not when he has been waiting for this.

Keeping himself up on his arms he looks back into Cas’ eyes, a low moan leaving him as he is pulled in for a kiss. Arms wrap around him as one of Castiel’s hands takes one of the hunters legs, encouraging him to wrap them around the angels waist.

Doing it eagerly he pushes his hips a little to press Cas’ cock deeper inside of him, moaning against the others lips. He does not have a moment to be surprised that Cas is letting him push things like this, his Master is thrusting up into him hungrily, sinking his cock in deep within Dean, leaving the hunter’s back bowed and crying into his mouth. His nails scrape along the angels back where his wings would be, leaving angry red welts in their wake.

He is at Cas’ mercy, the powerful being taking his hips in hand and thrusting up into him like Dean is only a ragdoll. The hunter feels like one. A toy simply here for Cas’ pleasure and it makes him feel better than he would like. Only a tool for him, something for him to use and abuse, nothing but a dirty whore. A come dumpster.

The thoughts are pushing him to the edge and he can tell Cas is reading them by how he is growling against Dean’s lips. He is pushed back onto the bed, still clawing at the pale skin of his angel, back arched and mewling with every powerful thrust.

Cas keeps thrusting and thrusting, his mouth moving down towards one of Dean’s nipples and sucking at it. Tugging with his teeth as the other hand slinks down, tracing patterns in the pet’s skin to dive into the panties. With one flick of his fingers the ring is removed and Dean’s eyes go wide.

Blue meets green and his Master is giving him a smug smirk, leaning up to kiss his jaw, “come for me.”

Dean is blinded by his own orgasm, screaming silently as he digs his nails into the flesh of Castiel’s back, crescent shaped bruises made by them. His body goes tense before he sags back onto the bed, startling as he feels something larger than Cas’ cock pushing at the entrance of his hole.

He looks to the other questioningly, startling as it pushes against the rim leaving Dean squirming and chewing on his lip. While he trusts Castiel he does not completely know what the angel is doing. He is sure the angel is still inside him but -

“Dude, are you...are you knotting me?!” Eyes wide he stares into Castiel’s who is grinning, satisfied with himself.

“Yes. Like a proper bitch. _My_ bitch.” The angel licks his dry lips before kissing Dean, the hunter too stunned to do much else. He actually felt a little flutter of happiness. Being tied to Cas like this, it was nice. Like he was being made whole.

Blushing he just wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him gently. “Mnnph, you asshole...”

“I believe it’s your asshole I’m inside, Dean.”

“Shut up.”

A low chuckle left the angel before he rolled them over so it was his back that was on the bed. The tug of the knot on the rim of his ass hurt but only for a moment before he was comfortably straddling him, feeling Cas’ come slowly fill him. Leaning in he kissed the angels nose, eyes hooded with contentment. Smiling he rested his head against the angels neck, one of his hands lacing fingers with the others as he sighed. “I love you...”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
